Doing This Right
by xxDodo
Summary: John's a tough hunter, but when it comes to his fatherly duties - facing down the stubbornest of babies - he's actually tempted to give in to those puppy-dog eyes. Weechesters! With nice-daddy!John :3


_Disclaimer: This depresses me even further with weechester stories. I mean look at them! They up for adoption yet? *puppy-dog look* *sigh* You know the drill..._

* * *

**Doing This Right**

* * *

"Dad, I think you should just let it go," Dean advised, watching with amusement as his father scowled at Dean's adamant little brother.

"I got him, Deano," John assured his eldest, while kneeling to stare down, slightly above eye level, a glaring Sammy.

John Winchester did not give up. Even in the face of someone as stubborn as a toddler Sammy. Absently, John thought that if the kid was this strong-willed now, dealing with him as a teen was going to be a bitch.

Sammy cried out as soon as John gripped his hand, causing the father to let go quickly, definitely _not wanting _another mini-tantrum.

Because no matter what he tried, Sam would just _not stop _sucking his thumb.

Sammy continued to glare at his father from underneath his tuft of brown hair, matching brown eyes shining with crocodile tears and thumb firmly planted in his mouth.

"No," the three-year-old said petulantly around the digit.

John ran a hand through his hair, wondering why he'd waited to have his battle and whether another year or two would hurt. He cast a brief glance sideways to his eldest son, who was sitting on the sofa with the TV on, though Dean was mostly watching his father and little brother's interaction.

"Please?" John tried to coax, tugging his child closer to where he was kneeling on the floor and forcing a nice-daddy smile.

"Nuh-uh." Sam crossed his free arm around his chest and pouted his bottom lip.

John made an exasperated noise. He'd already tried the tough love act, forcing the boy's thumb out and holding it firmly. Sam had, to put it lightly, flipped out. John didn't deal with tantrums well, stress of his job and supporting a family on the road wearing his patience thin. But the kid had looked devastated at the loss...not to mention as Sam's cries had grown louder, Dean kept shooting his father reproachful glances at making his little brother upset.

Not wanting _both _his sons annoyed with him, John had switched tactics.

He'd just exhausted his nice, coaxing techniques, holding Sammy close in a recently uncharacteristic gesture. John'd tried to distract his youngest with talking and tickles...and there may have been some pleading cuddling. Dean had smirked at his father's rare antics, to which John had merely ruffled his hair. These were his _sons_. He was allowed to indulge once in a while. He knew he didn't do it often enough, anyway...

Now, though, he was down to bribery.

John sat the child down on his knee and reached for the teddy bear laying nearby where Sam had been playing previously.

"Look Sammy," John reasoned. "You can have your bear if you move your thumb." He waved the furry thing enticingly in front of his youngest.

Sammy seemed to debate between his favorite toy – of the few he possessed – and the thumb in his mouth, clearly deciding which one he wanted more. His face puckered up in concentration while John watched him intently. His mouth parted slightly, and he reached for the stuffed animal.

_Come on, Sammy, _John silently willed as he handed the thing over, already feeling proud of himself for breaking Sam of the habit without help from any of those ridiculous baby books. Or the help of his more Sammy-experienced eldest son.

Switching his decision suddenly, Sammy shoved his thumb back into place _and _clutched the toy in a death grip, giggling happily at being able to have _both _even as John groaned.

Dean watched all this silently, trying to figure out his own way of helping his dad rid Sammy of the overgrown habit. He slid off the couch and moved towards his family, slightly worried that their dad would try and force the teddy bear away. Dean knew from past experience how difficult _that _could be.

"C'mon Sammy, play with me for a bit, 'kay?" Dean took his brother's free hand and tugged him to his side as John looked on wearily.

Standing up, Sammy nodded, eyes wide as he stared expectantly up at his brother. He was pretty tired of his father trying to take his thumb away, so going with Dean would let him pursue the habit in peace.

John sighed in relief and stood up, planning to do some research and figuring that by the time idolized-big-brother Dean was done maybe Sam would've forgotten about how appealing the taste of his thumb was.

* * *

An hour later, John realized he had to eat his words.

The two children had stopped whatever they were doing by now and were watching TV. Sammy had popped his thumb back in his mouth, curled up contentedly on the sofa with his head against his big brother's side. Dean carded his fingers through the toddler's hair, but paused as he looked up at his father's soft groan.

Dean gave John an apologetic look, as though it was all on the seven-year-old that his brother was still in the infant habit.

"Sorry, Dad, he just started up again when we stopped playing."

Sammy lifted his head briefly at the sound of his brother's voice, brown eyes wide with innocence as he gazed at his father. John swore there was the smallest of cheeky smirks on his youngest's face.

The eldest Winchester blew out a breath, lips twitching as he looked at his two sons.

_The only things left._

John dropped down next to them on the couch, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders to encompass both of his children.

They all realized John wasn't going to push the issue any more _just yet_. Sam – now with a true childishly victorious grin – snuggled deeper into the space between his father and brother, thumb firmly in his mouth, and happy in the place he loved most.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hehe. Wittle Sammy = 1. Sorry Johnny ^^

_Rugrats! _Any 90s kids ever watch that show? Heh, any trouble I got up to as a toddler can completely be blamed on them...major nostalgia aside (seriously. Childhood was sweet.), I was also thinking bout how my sister still sucks her thumb, lol, but she's four :P Plus...they look sho cute when they do that xD Annnd bam, plot bunny, yo! ^^

Ahh yes, thanks to my across-the-pond buddy **agent iz hyper **for blowing up my head before I even posted this thing :P Weechesters...they're 'dorable *dies* 's irresistible.

Sammy likes reviews *pokes lil box thingy* ^^ And really, look at the puppy-dog eyes! They're impossible to deny :3

-Dodo


End file.
